


Dreemurr and Dreamer

by hoshizoraglompy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is sad and precious, I have no shame, M/M, Possible Daddy Kink, actually no really high chance of daddy kink, also belly worship is totally going to happen, but enjoy, im sorry i dont know what to tag this, shameless self-insert, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshizoraglompy/pseuds/hoshizoraglompy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since the monsters were freed from their imprisonment underground, and integration with modern human society has gone pretty smoothly. A few protractors here and there, but nothing TOO drastic. In the first monster settlement on the surface, Under City, the king of the beasts finds himself eking out a small, but pleasant living at a flower shop. Although...things do get a bit lonely. Everyone else is so wrapped up in their own business that Asgore can't help but feel a bit...isolated.</p>
<p>But when a strange feline makes his way into Asgore's life, the goat finds himself completely enamored in a way that he's never really been before. But are these feelings just a warm friendship, or is it much, much more? Looks like there's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey Eyes

_Hmmm. This says “best paper towels in town”, but THESE say “best paper towels around”. How am I supposed to pick!?_ Asgore stared at the two rolls of paper towels in his grip. One, a bright flashy pink label covered in flowers. The other a much more soothing blue color. Both felt equally fluffy in the goat’s paws. He pressed his lips together, and his expression curled into a dissatisfied frown. After a good five or ten minutes of internal debate, he finally dropped the pink roll into the basket. _Well, I like pink more anyway, I guess._ He murmured in his thoughts, before giving a light chuckle. He had this same debate with himself every week, and it always ended the same. But one day, he was sure, he’d get the blue ones.

The grocery store was strangely empty, only a few people lingering about. Asgore glanced around, no one he recognized. It still felt strange now, not seeing familiar faces everywhere he went like he was used to. But the surface was a much bigger place than the Underground, so he could understand. He had to admit, he missed the feeling, though. But he’d made a few acquaintances in the past few months! Like the nice checkout boy! He was always talking about his skateboards. He was nice. Asgore had no idea what his name was, but he was nice! You don’t need names to be friends!

“Damn it, Jaden!” An unfamiliar voice, kicked the king out of his thoughts. The goat stopped in his tracks, looking around for the source of the voice. Down the line of empty cash registers stood a single monster. A cat, and certainly a different monster from the boy who usually checked him out. Darn! What a shame! He even had some interesting skateboard trivia to talk about. Asgore rolled his broad shoulders, his neck audibly popping. Well, he was never one to back down from making new friends, was he? After all, it was a monster! Just like him! As the goat man approached the monster, he could hear the voice a bit more clearly. He was talking to himself, violently typing on his phone. “Damn it, damn it, damn it! He knows how terrified I am of being a cashier! ‘Oh I’ll be back in five minutes’ my ass!” He grumbled to himself. The sound of claws hitting screen was audible as his digits frantically flew across the keys. “I swear to God if someone comes up to me I’ll-”

“Howdy!”

“GYAH!” The monster let out an audible squeak, tossing his phone into the air in surprise as all of his fur visibly poofed up. The bright yellow rectangle hit the counter a few inches away, but the younger male seemed to barely notice this. “A-Ah, I-I’m so sorry!” He squeaked, bowing apologetically. “C-Can I help you with something, sir?”

“Uh…” Asgore couldn’t help but smile as he reached over, picking up the phone that had gone flying. He gave the monster a quick once-over. A black feline, his fur an ashen mixture of blacks and grays. His tail flicked anxiously behind him, and honey-colored eyes stared up at the king. “I think you might need this.” He chuckled warmly, handing it back to the cat. The phone could practically fit in the palm of his paw.

“Ah! O-oh, God…” He blushed, taking the phone and holding it to his chest. The feline gave another apologetic bow. “I-I’m sorry, thank you!” He murmured, eyes still refusing to make contact with the gentle giant before him. Asgore simply gave another smile. This monster’s sudden shyness contrasted sharply to the anger that had held its place before. It was actually...pretty cute. “S-So, uhm...do you want me to check you out, sir?”

“...Oh!” Asgore suddenly remembered the basket he clutched in his paw. He placed it down on the counter, where the feline began to methodically take each item out, and scan it. “Thank you very much!”

“N-No problem!” The feline murmured, a small smile forming on his snout. Asgore watched him quietly bag his groceries, continuing to take in the cat’s appearance. He was...tall. He came up to about Asgore’s chest, which, even for monsters, pushed it a little. But in spite of his height, he was thin. Scrawny, actually. Asgore could probably turn him to dust from mental thought alone. A black mop of hair sat on his head, and a pink nose dotted his muzzle. The king gave it some thought, and decided to make the first move. Better than sitting in silence.

“So, uh...I’ve never seen you around here before!” The feline jumped at the sudden question, tightening his grip on the paper towels he held. Wow, awfully skittish. “Oops, sorry!” Asgore tried to laugh off how he may have just startled the living daylights out of this cat.

“O-oh no, it’s fine! I jus’...wasn’t expecting it.” He murmured, giving an awkward chuckle. “B-But, I don’t actually work here. I’m hanging out with a friend of mine, a-and he works here. But suddenly he just threw this apron on me and told me to cover for him for a few minutes! I-It’s almost been half an hour, though…”

“Hmm! So your friend just told you to, erm, “cover for him” and then quite possibly ditched you?”

“I-I don’t think he ditched me! We’ve been friends for years! He’s just, uh...busy?” The feline placed the paper towels in the bag, moving onto the next item.

“Golly, I’d think if he was gonna be gone this long, he’d have told you!”

“Yeah, I guess...but that’s just how our friendship works!” The cat laughed, almost somberly. Asgore tried to chuckle with him, but he felt a bit of pity for the boy. A boy whose...name he didn’t even know.

“Pardon me, but can I ask your name?” The king asked, raising a paw ever so slightly. The cat perked up from putting a frozen pizza in the bag. “I’m Asgore, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, don’t worry about it, Mr. Asgore. I-I’m...Garrick. Garrick Hoshizora.”

“Garrick? Interesting name.” Asgore smiled, placing both his palms down on the counter and leaning forward. He really did almost dwarf the feline.

“Well, uh, aheh…” The feline purred lightly, rubbing the back of his head. “E-Everyone calls me Glompy, though. I guess you can, if you want.” He murmured, looking away from the king. Asgore simply smiled.

“Glompy? That’s cute! I’ll remember it.” He said, and Garrick started purring a little louder. “Say, it’s getting pretty late. Do you have a safe ride home?”

“Uh, yeah. Jaden’s gonna drop me off at my place once he gets back here-” The feline stopped mid-sentence as his phone audibly buzzed. He picked it up, eyeing the screen for a few moments. Asgore could see the tension rise in his expression as he gripped the phone even tighter, before letting out a sigh. “Or, uh, I can walk home, I guess.” The exasperation in Garrick’s voice was clear as day as he turned back to the goat that stood before him.

“Gosh, a-are you sure?” Asgore couldn’t help but ask, protective instincts bubbling up. “Under City’s pretty dangerous this time of night!”

“I-I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine, Mr. Asgore.” Garrick said, trying to sound reassuring. Truth be told, he wasn’t really sure about walking, but he could make it work. He was sure some anxiousness slipped into his voice, though. “It’s just a f-few miles! How bad could it be-?”

“I could drive you!” The words were out before Asgore could stop them, and he almost immediately regretted them. He could see the feline physically stop in the middle of what he was doing, and he could practically watch the gears turning in Garrick’s head.

The cat knew that if he walked home, there was a high chance of someone mugging him, or just straight up stabbing him. Probably a human, too. And even then, he could get lost, or kidnapped, or, or, or. Infinite bad possibilities played out in Garrick’s brain, and he slowly turned to Asgore. Well, he didn’t really know this giant goat all too well. Hell, he just met him like, a few minutes ago? At most? But, he seemed trustworthy. And Garrick was a very gullible person. He certainly looked all…warm and inviting. If it were any other person, any other scenario, the cat would’ve hastily refused, and left. But...he didn’t have much of a choice. And maybe, just maybe he wanted to spend a bit more time with this…”Asgore”.

“Your total is $34.68…” The cat droned out, and he could see Asgore slump defeatedly out of his peripheral vision. “...And one cat to take home, Mr. Asgore.” Asgore suddenly perked up. He went over the script in his head, making sure he didn’t just mishear that. The king hastily shoved a fat paw in his back pocket, pulling out the small pink square that was his wallet.

“Just Asgore’s fine, Glompy.”


	2. Night Drive

Asgore’s car was kind of a tight squeeze, considering his size. His car was quite the rustbucket, too. A dingy gold color, with more than a few dings and bumps. The inside was rather clean, save a few scattered papers and empty fast food containers. The king was quick to clear a space for the feline to sit, which he slid into graciously.

“You really don’t have to do this, you know. “ He murmured, folding his paws in his lap.

“Nonsense.” Asgore smiled. “If it were up to me, I’d take every monster I find home safe and sound!”

“Heh, that’s...nice!” Glompy couldn’t help but purr. What a big sweetheart. Asgore grabbed the seatbelt without thinking, and began to buckle the cat in. “Uh-” The goat stopped, looking up at the confused cat.

“O-oh my, I’m sorry!” He bounced back, his landing shaking the ground beneath them.

“N-No, it’s fine!” Glompy assured him, buckling himself in. “I was just surprised is all!”

“Oh...well, I still should’ve asked before getting so close!” Asgore’s calm smile shone through again, before walking around to the other side of the car. He stepped inside, and the car visibly tipped to one side.

“Oof!” Glompy yelped, feeling himself slide to the left.

“Oh, haha! Sorry! I forget how, erm, large I am sometimes!” Asgore chuckled, trying to adjust himself in a way that would level out the car. Glompy gave a giggle as the car rocked back and forth, Asgore's titan ass bouncing it more and more with each adjustment. “Heh, l-looks like we’re stuck like this. My apologies!” He tried to laugh off his embarrassment, giving the cat a nervous look.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Asgore.” Glompy laughed. The rocking settled, and the king hunched over the ignition. His mammoth fingers twisted the key, knuckles brushing against the dashboard. He reclined back (as far as someone of his size could) as the car whirred to life. With a bit of a sputter, Asgore pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive.

“Sorry for, uh, being so assertive about driving you home.” Asgore blushed, his eyes fixed to the road and away from the cat. Glompy couldn't help but smile. “I...tend to get worried about these sorts o’ things.”

“N-No, I appreciate it!” Glompy replied, relaxing into the dusty passenger seat. Despite a bit of unkemptness, the car smelled almost flowery. It was a calming scent, and it relaxed his tension just that much more. Granted, he was still more high-strung than a violin put through a ringer, but it helped. The feline reclined in his chair, letting out a small sound that could only be described as a“moof”. Asgore cracked a grin at the sound, and let his shoulders drop too. He seemed like a nice boy. Even in the silence, he seemed to radiate a sort of warmth to him. A sigh of relief escaped his throat as they traveled down the road.

“S-So, uh, Glompy?” Asgore asked, looking at him in the mirror. The feline visibly jumped, rolling over to face the king. “A-ah, I didn’t mean to frighten you!”

“N-no, don’t worry ‘bout it!”

“W-Well, uh, I-I just figured, since I’m driving you home and all, it would be nice to know more about you!” Asgore smiled, a bit nervously. “S-So, uh, how old are you?”

“I’m, uhm, eighteen.” Glompy said, adjusting himself so he was sitting up straight. He placed his paws between his legs, squeezing them tight in his thighs.

“Eighteen? Gosh, that’s awfully young!” Asgore replied. He was easily hundreds of years older than the cat. S-Should he bring it up? How? _Oh, golly! I’m hundreds of years old and you’re almost an infant!_ He pictured himself saying, but he shoved it out of his mind, hurrying to another question. “A-Are you still in school?”

“W-Well, I’m in college!” Glompy said, eyes twinkling a bit in the dim light of the streetlamps. The car slowed to a stop as the light before them turned a burning red, bathing the car in crimson. Asgore decided this hit a much better note than how he was practically older than dirt, and pushed this topic instead.

“Really! What college?”

“UCIA!”

“...UCIA?” He raised an eyebrow. He’d heard that acronym before. “My apologies, but-erm, what’s that?”

“Under City Institute of Art! You know, the one that’s on the news all the time because they keep getting those anti-monster terrorist threats?” Asgore felt his stomach drop. Oh right. That one.

“...That’s...frightening.” Asgore said. Glompy raised his hand and waved it off.

“Not like they’re actually gonna do anything. Unless they’re trying to get school canceled, in which case they’re succeeding. Not that I mind!” Glompy laughed, but a hint of anxiousness was detected in his voice. Asgore sighed lightly, but couldn’t help crack a smile. What a charming boy. How pleasant. “Oh! Turn left here!”

“Got it. “ Asgore said with a smile, spinning the wheel and the car swung to the left. “...I’m sure you’ll be fine, Glompy. Those cowards just don’t understand what they’re doing.”

“...Thanks, Asgore.” The cat replied, and Asgore was sure he heard a subtle purr come from his throat. His smile grew a bite wider. The two sat in silence for awhile, but now it was time for the cat to perk up. “S-So, Asgore, what do you do for a living?”

“OH! Uhm, I run a little flower shop downtown! I wonder if you’ve heard of it.”

“..Is it that place that just says “Flower Shop”?”

“...Maybe.” Asgore murmured, face tinged an embarrassed pink. This seemed to be the funniest thing to the cat, if the laughter he burst into was anything. “I-I’m not very good with names.”

“N-No, it’s jus-PFFT!” Glompy barked, almost buckling in laughter. “That’s just-oh my God-that’s funny.” The feline giggled, “S-Sorry, that’s just-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Asgore said, awkwardly smiling through his embarrassment. “It is pretty funny, I suppose.” The goat scratched the side of his face, looking away from the cat.

“Oh man, that’s great.” Glompy sighed, wiping a tear from his face. “So, what kind of place do you live in?”

“Oh! It’s, uh, this little apartment a few blocks from the shop. Not too big, but I like to think it’s cozy!” Asgore said. It was...very little compared to his old castle. But he was making the most of it!

“...Sounds cute.” Glompy said with a smile. “S-Sorry if this is a bit, uhm, nosy. But...a-are you seeing anyone?”

“...Oh.” Asgore said, and the car practically slowed down to match the absolute halt the mood took. “...No, my wife left me years ago when our son died.”

“...” The sudden tension in the air was palpable. You could take a bite out of it and you could taste the somberness it was made of. “I-I’m so sorry!” Glompy said, bowing his head apologetically.

“Ah, o-oh no, not at all! You had no idea of knowing!” Asgore said, finally realizing he was going 10 miles below the speed limit. The car jumped forward again. “Everything’s smoothed out now, for the most part.” He chuckled to himself, but it was clear the mood was already shot to shit.

“I-I, uh, shouldn’t have asked it in the first place. I’m sorry!” Glompy said, his posture ramrod straight. His fur even looked a bit poofier now. Asgore must’ve startled the bejeezus out of him.

“D-Do not fret! I should’ve been more gentle breaking that.” Asgore sighed. “I apologize.”

“No, no, it was my fault!” Glompy said with a sigh, leaning back again his chair. “Oh, uh, turn right here and it’s right down this street.”

“Ah, here?” The larger man replied, turning onto the street before the cat could answer.”

“Yup.” The cat murmured, and the whole car settled back into awkward silence. Granted, it wasn’t as grim as it was, but...yeah, ok, it was still pretty grim. The lights of the city slowly faded as theypassed into a more suburban district. White picket fences, big open yards, every house painted pastel. Almost picturesque, ignoring how every other yard had a rusting car or an abhorrent amount of plastic eyesores.

The houses slowly passed by, until finally coming to a gentle gray home, a warm orange glow pouring out of the windows. Glompy seemed to perk up, and Asgore slid to a crawl before the feline said anything.

“O-oh! This-”

“Is it?” The king said with a smile. The feline looked at him for a moment, lips quirking into a grin. The goat reached a large hand down to unbuckle the cat, before stopping again just short of the button.

“...T-Thank you, Asgore.” The feline said, unbuckling himself. Paw brushed against paw, and everything froze. Honey eyes met his, and Asgore felt his breath hitch. Glompy’s ashen muzzle found itself stained a light pink, and he gently placed his paw on the back of Asgore’s hand. “I...uhm…t-thanks.” The cat blinked, not wanting to break the contact. Asgore was warm, very warm. It was very tempting to bounce into a hug, but...no. He couldn’t. He just met this man! He finally pulled away, blush only growing more intense, and Asgore was very much stained the same lovely hue.

“W-Will I see you again?” Asgore couldn’t stop the words, and his eyes practically shrunk. In that moment, the behemoth monster shrunk into a tiny lamb, embarrassment flooding his face. “I-I mean, uh, erm...I-I’m so sorry…”

“...I-It’s okay.” Glompy said, unable to keep the grin down now. “H-Heh, maybe I should get a job there just for you!” Shit. Was he always that bold? That was really bold. Asgore lowered his paw slightly, a smile spreading across his face. “I-I mean, uh, I, s-sorry!”

“...Good night, Glompy.” Asgore finally said, as the cat began to turn tail. “...I would love it if our paths would cross again.”

“...Gee, y-you sound like an old poet.” The cat replied, finally starting to relax. His feet hit wet grass, and he slowly made his way back home. He gave one last turn to wave to the beast, and received a big wave in return.

Asgore sighed, watching in delight as the feline disappeared into the house. He had to wonder, what kind of home was that boy returning to? W-Was that just a taste of his true colors? He seemed so different from the angry, anxious boy he’d spied at the grocery store, but he radiated such a friendly, jovial warmth. The king really did want to spend more time with him, get to know him, befriend him…

“Heh. Gosh, Asgore. You’d think you’re falling for him or something.” Asgore let out a hearty chuckle, patting his stomach. His foot pressed on the gas, and the car gently thrummed back to life. The goat king drove off into the night, back to his apartment with the same grin he always had.

...But, something new occupied his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you read the second chapter too?? thank you so much you are a blessing thank you so so so so much for the support guys i love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sorry but if u read this thank u for your time and effort i love u


End file.
